


Better Than Mini Golf

by thecrisspointssystem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader Insert, dfab, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrisspointssystem/pseuds/thecrisspointssystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer heat is getting to both you and Stanley. DFAB GN reader insert. Foreplay. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Mini Golf

Gravity Falls was famous for it's 95+ degrees heatwaves. These heatwaves would strike at a moment's notice, leaving you to die in the air condition-less Mystery Shack. You made the mistake of spending the night last night with Stan, your…boss with benefits? You never wanted to say boyfriend mostly because he never wanted to say boyfriend. He probably felt that being someone's boyfriend at 62 was unnatural. The relationship definition was tricky at times. Currently you both had a good standing with each other and he was growing to be more okay with you spending the night. Before he would say he was scared that the twins would ask questions and now he was just concerned about bed space and who got the good pillow.

Right now, though, your main concern was the heat. It was hotter than hell, meaning that by the time you woke up you were swimming in not only your own sweat, but Stan's. You felt embarrassed by this, but hey, he was sweating too. More, even.

"What do you want to do today?" you asked, turning your head slightly to look over at Stan. He grunted in response.

"Make money," he answered, moving his head to make eye contact. You scrunched up your face.

"I doubt anybody is going to head out into the woods and try to spend their day in this oven," you replied, turning your head to look at the ceiling. Every fan in the room was on and the windows were open. No draft was present. Only dry air.

"I have an idea," Stan said, moving his right hand to your waistband. You swatted it away.

"It's too hot to make love, Stan," you said, sitting up.

"What makes you say that? I don't think the weather has any input on when we can have sex!" he said, trying to inch his hand back to your waistband. You rolled your eyes as you swatted his hand away again.

"It's hot as fuck, Stan! I woke up sweating. I don't wanna work up anymore," you said, kissing his hand after swatting it away twice. You tried to brainstorm any possible ways to stay cool. "How about we go to the pool?"

He thought for a minute. "Too public. Plus, I think we're banned.

"Miniature golf?"

"I thought you didn't wanna work up a sweat?"

"You sweat from mini golfing?"

"That's not the point!" he exclaimed, starting to get annoyed. You both were silent for a few minutes, baking in the summer heat, until – "AHA! I have an idea!" He sat up and cupped your face. "First, I need you to get naked." You swatted his hands away even harder this time.

"What about it being too hot to have sex did you not understand?" you asked. You could only imagine how red your face was.

"Just do what I said!" he said, while slipping on his robe and slippers and heading out the door. You sat there for a few minutes, unsure if he was playing games with you or if you should actually undress. You decided to wait for him to come back before doing anything. When he came back, he had a large Tupperware container and a shit eating grin on his face locking the door behind himself.

"I thought I told you to get naked!" He narrowed his eyebrows at you.

"I didn't know if you were playing," you said, sitting up straighter.

"Why would I be playing with you? Listen to me for once and get naked," he demanded, placing the Tupperware on his night stand. You narrowed your eyebrows.

"What do you have planned for me, old man?" you asked as you reached to take off your t-shirt. He grinned as he leaned over and helped you yank it off.

"Something that'll be fun for the both of us."

Just as you were about to take off the pair of boxers that you stole from him, he reached over once again and pulled you by your hips so that you're laying perpendicular to the bed. He tugged his boxers off of you, throwing them to the side, and stood at the edge of the bed, looking over you. He grinned as you raised your eyebrows at him.

"Okay… So what's next?" you asked.

"Well, you're insisting on no sex, so that's where this comes in," he said, patting the top of the Tupperware. You continued to give him a questioning look. "I'll show you what I mean," he said, cracking open the container. He pulled out a single ice cube, placing it on your stomach. You hissed at the contact. He grinned again, and began to drag the ice cube around your stomach. When it had melted completely on your hot skin, he grabbed another, this time tracing it up your torso, ignoring your breasts. He ran it over your shoulder, up your right arm, laughing lightly at you as you giggled when he ran the ice over the opposite side of your elbow.

"It's a sensitive spot," you explained, blushing as he leaned down to kiss you.

"I'll have to take note," he said as he pulled away. He kissed your forehead, then your cheek and began to leave a trail until he met your left shoulder. He continued on the other arm, kissing the same part of your arm that caused the giggle. A small gasp escaped your lips at the contact.

When he was done with your arms, he moved back to your stomach and began to move up to your breasts. He started below your breast, inching ever so slowly around and over and stopped at your now hard nipple. He was teasing you. When this cube was beginning shrink, he let it run, melting and dripping over your chest. He grabbed another cube and ran it over your other breast in the same fashion, stopping right above and letting it melt and fall. You were beginning to get worked up.

"This is better than the pool so far," you said, smiling and leaning up slightly to meet his lips.

"It better be. You're getting all the fun while I do all of the work," he said after pulling away again, moving to your earlobe to suck on it. He already had an ice cube in hand and was moving it in swirling motions over your left nipple. You gasped, louder this time, and tried to hold in a moan for fear of being heard by someone else in the shack.

When he decided he was done with your ear, he looked down at you. He was plotting his next move. By now your top half was soaked in a combination of sweat and water. You blushed under his gaze. There was no way you were going to get used to it. He smiled down at you.

"Scooch up," he ordered. Your legs had been hanging off of the bed until now.

"Why?"

"When will you learn to listen to me?" he asked, grabbing you by the hips again and pushing you forward so that only your knees would be hanging over. "Open wide," he commented, possibly meaning to only to say that to himself, as he spread your knees wide open. You blushed again, even redder. He grabbed your leg by your ankle, holding it up with little to no effort at a near 45 degree angle and grabbed another ice cube. He placed your foot over his shoulder, pressed the ice cube down on your leg from just above your ankle, and grinned as you hissed again at the sudden cold. He watched as the ice melted on your still hot skin, allowing the waters to drip over your calf and knees. He did similar movements as he did with your arms, placing your leg down so it was easier to reach your knees and thighs, and traced the cube up and down. He noticed that you were giggling, combined with small gasps as, he reached your inner thigh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I guess it's all really sensitive," you said, your face red. You didn't realize how many parts of your body were this sensitive to contact. He grinned once again.

"Note taken," he said, dropping this leg, neglecting to move much farther up your thigh. He repeated with the other leg. Once he was done with them, he concentrated on your thighs. He spread open your legs again, traced both thighs in nearly symmetrical patterns, running the ice up and down your inner thighs. You let out a gasp each time he got closer to your opening, getting worked up by the foreplay. He stopped the ice just before he could reach your opening, letting the water fall from your thighs and towards your ass.

"Now do you wanna work up some sweat?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing anything close to smut in a very long time. It's still 95+ degrees where I live and it's late September. What the hell? Anyway, this was meant to imitate that Rosie Perez scene from Do the Right Thing. I hope you liked it!


End file.
